Rakust Dosîm
'Creation' When the new inhabitants of Vallecrosia started to slowly rebuild the town, a lone Dwarf considered the fact that a more defensible-location might be needed, in this harsh world. Some agreed, although the scale of this project took most of the townsfolk by surprise. However, the Fortress of Rakust Dosîm would come to have a slightly more cynical purpose. 'Location' Previously Rakust Dosîm was situated over the river north of Vallecrosia and accessible by a single bridge. It was set into a large mountain that loomed over the town. In the new world, the Fortress lies within a gigantic chasm that stretches onwards for as far as anyone can tell. 'Appearance' The Fortress was originally a gigantic cavern, which soon had various tiers built into it. These tiers would travel around the edge of the cave system, making the Fortress' size immense, but often very confusing to navigate. Due to an almost misguided 'holy' mission, the pillars that held up the various tiers of the Fortress were made of carved bones; taken from the slain and consecrated. Water poured in from the top of the Fortress, from a small above-ground lake, which winded down numerous passages until it came to pool at the bottom of the main chamber. 'Leadership' Rakust Dosîm was built, maintained and ruled by Drakk Blackhand, who was named head architect for his endeavours. His presence on the Vallecrosian council and his allegiance to the town, meant that Rakust Dosîm was directly allied to the town; being constructed as a self-sustaining final defence. After the Fortress was used by Beor Fellhammer to gather his Dwarves, Overseers were elected to govern the large numbers now present in the Fortress. When Lotar Duergar was appointed, he made it one of his first actions to form a 'Chamber'; selected Dwarves to look after certain things within the Fortress and to advice when asked. The seats in the Chamber consist of; Spiritual Advisor, Communal Advisor (now defunct), Chief Engineer, Head Archivist and Hammerer (previously Military Advisor). Overseers Of Rakust Dosîm * Drakk Blackhand, architect of Rakust Dosîm. * Lotar Duergar, former craftsdwarf of Vallecrosia. * Kindello Lonoti, third Overseer, killed when he was discovered to be a vampire. * Nisria Hammerfist, fourth Overseer, elected from deputy after Kindello's death. 'History' * Granite 5116, the Fortress excavations begin. * ???, the world ends. * ???, Beor Fellhammer, having ascended, gathers Dwarves to himself. * Galena 277, the Dwarves wake up in Rakust Dosîm * Hematite 278, Lotar Duergar is elected as Overseer. * ??? 279, butchered animals and a dead Dwarf is found, leading to a suspected vampire problem. * Sandstone 279, Kindello Lonoti is elected as Overseer. * Timber 5, Kindello Lonoti is discovered to be an elder vampire, previously living in a large mansion in the caverns. * Timber 5, Nisria Hammerfist is appointed Overseer. 'Notable Groups' There were no groups that made their home within the Fortress. 'Notable Landmarks' *'Rift Of Rezeph', a large chasm in which the crypt was built and where the body of Rezeph was found. *'The Banner Hall', a chamber dedicated to preserving the banners of the inhabitants of Espérer. *'Volstrikk's Laboratory', a cutting-edge, custom built Golem foundry. Notable Occupants * Drakk Blackhand, main builder and architect of the Fortress. * Hurgen Rockhead, dedicated digger. * Hjort Ironbeard, gem carver. * McGuire, smith and later Forgemaster. * Tabbetha Bronzeleaf, dedicated farmer. * Feb Gillspittle, smith. * Emar Tulatuthir, doctor and Hammerer. * Azarth Mechasmith, Chief Engineer. Gallery Of Rakust Dosîm RakustDosim.png|''The view of the Fortress from the bottom tier.'' RakustLibrary.png|''The library of the Fortress.'' Category:BW World 1 Category:BW World 3 Category:Locations